Joystick
by Spike-Writer69
Summary: Button Mash has been waiting for the arcade to open for a month and he couldn't wait to play some video game. Most of the time video games comes with a price. Find out what happens. Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Warning: **This fan-fiction contain intense sexual activity of colt foolery. Meaning colt being pair up with stallions or another colt.** If you feel you don't like this or find it disgusting in any means possible click away from this fiction. Again if you don't really like this one bit please turn back. Other than that you may continue on.

Disclaimer: I don't own the my little pony just my idea.

Chapter 1 – The Deal

It was normal day at Ponyville nothing, but clear skies and bird chirping. The only thing that seems loud and different was the new arcade they are building in Ponyville. Every kid couldn't wait get there hands on those video games, yet no one was more excited than Button Mash. He been waiting a whole month to get into that arcade. He promise to his mom when he finish all his work he would get lots of bits for the arcade.

That day was today he standing near it while the workers were almost finished with it. Couple more hours and would be finish and then Button Mash can play the first game in there. Around and around he went waiting patient for it to open so he just play those games. Finally it was finish the long wait was over and, now kids and, other adult can go to the arcade to play video games.

The first one in was Button Mash with grin that screams for excitement. When he look around he couldn't decide on what game to play. He heard all the games calling to him each one saying a different sound than the rest. Button Mash couldn't take it anymore he just try all them out going to each one and putting a bit in. There he press start to begin the game after it flash game over he went to another game. He thought smart not to waste every bit off of one game alone.

Another pony enter the arcade playing one of his favorite games on the arcade. He notice Button Mash from afar tapping away on the game. This made him stop his game to take a peek at colt ass. A curl grin appear on his face as he let the game go into game over. Suddenly he notice he was walking toward the game he was playing. He try to distract himself with the game, but it already ended making him groan.

"Oh are you still playing?" Button Mash asked wanting to try the game himself.

"Not really you can have a turn," He allow Button Mash to go next.

"Hey did you beat it," Button Mash asked.

"Not really it seem very hard," It wasn't problem for the colt since he played video games before.

"It doesn't seem that way. It looks pretty easy to me," Button Mash had advantage of getting to the next level.

After the easy levels gone by now came the hard levels which Button Mash was struggling with. Button Mash fought for while, but ended up failing as soon as the boss came.

"Damn I thought I can get that boss. Aw man there goes the last of my bits," This made the pony think as he look at Button Mash.

"Hey kid, you like this arcade don't you?" He asked Button Mash.

"Who wouldn't!" Button Mash excitedly reply.

"Well what if I told you that you can play these games for free," Button Mash had eyes widen so wide that you think it's popping out of his head.

"I would tell you sign me in there no way I'll let that down," Button Mash answer him quickly.

"Since I am the manager here I'll let you play for free anytime. Of course you know I don't do this to everyone, but for you kid sure. The only price you have to pay is that cute body of yours," Button Mash didn't know he was the manager for this arcade. He also didn't know what he mean by cute body as well.

"Um could you explain the price to me again," Button Mash was completely confused.

The stallion place his hand on Button Mash small stallion hood and rub it up and down. Now Button Mash knew what he was talking about. Button Mash thought about it very quickly looking at the manager himself. He looked up and down on him making his decision.

"Alright," The manager when and pass out a paper to make it official.

"Wow now I know your serious," Button Mash was pretty flatter that this stallion thinks he's cute.

"There now its in writing," Button Mash made sure read before signing it.

The manager gave him a bit so he can restart the game over. Button Mas notice the stallion was rubbing his ass over and over. He blushing feeling pretty excited by this loving the strokes he giving to him. He try to focus on the game, but manager kept messing with his small stallion hood.

"You like when I mess your joystick don't you?" The pony whisper into Button Mash ear.

"Yeah I do," Button Mash couldn't help, but say it.

"I knew you would," Button Mash surge forward feeling the manager tongue on his flank and hole.

The colt held the control the game when he felt the wetness go down his tiny balls. A few more licking of this made Button Mash climax within an instant.

"That was quick," The manager grin at Button Mash.

"It's just too good," Button Mash confessed to the manager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This**** fan-fiction contain intense sexual activity of colt foolery. Meaning colt being pair up with stallions or another colt.**If you feel you don't like this or find it disgusting in any means possible click away from this fiction. Again if you don't really like this one bit please turn back. Other than that you may continue on

Disclaimer: I don't own my little pony friendship with magic just my own idea's.

Chapter 2 Thinking Of You

When saw you playing that game I notice how cute you are. When we made that deal I felt like that was my lust taking over. I really do care for you as much as the sun and the moon. When your gone life doesn't feel the same without you. I wonder if that was the cause to this harsh winds and rain. Each time I hear the thunder I feel like you scary and your holding me for protection. I wonder if you would still come to the arcade to see if it was open.

I brutally threw my jacket after got home from the rain storm. I close the door and flinging on the light and flying to the couch to lay down. I should have given you my phone number, then again does he have phone I don't know. This sad weather is bringing me down better than I've expect it too. When I went to cabinet I grab the peanut butter, yet again I thought of you. The peanut butter has same color as your cute hair match with that adorable helicopter hat.

If it was darker it would be your skin something I would like to rub. Damn it now I'm horny and there nothing I can do about it. Nothing would be solve by anything expect you. After, I made my lunch I head to the living room and turn on my flat screen TV. If you were here I wonder what would be you favorite channel to watch. Just see your expression when you watching something excited or sad just makes me wish you were here.

I wonder would he like to stay up late or would he fall asleep real fast. If he did fall asleep I would want it on my lap. Your innocent face across my soft lap smiling and laying peacefully causing me to stroke your mane. After that I would probably carry you to my bed so that you sleep more while I watch you. I would say please let your dreams be about me. If not me at least make me a side character in your awesome dream that you thought of.

Your voice is so interesting that would hear it all day. I would like to hear you talk or say any random stuff that comes out of your mouth. Then, probably watch you eat it could be anything that you would like. Do eat normally or are you a messy eater like most kids. Do like dessert and if so what kind of dessert would you like to eat. Something cold or maybe something hot that will satisfy your taste buds and leave you wanting more.

I know I can ask you this when you're in the store, but when I see you I lust over you. I doesn't give me enough time to see what you like. It's like my brain is not in control with my body instead its my stallion cock that got all the controls. Hopefully next time when I see you I would want to get to know more than have sex with you. Maybe and just maybe you be interested in me that you would want me as your boyfriend.

I toss myself to the messy bed that I forgot to straighten because I was rushing to work. I groan as I roll around bed wanting to see you. It's for only one day and then I can see you in the arcade again. When you come in I know what game you like to play first. I will wait for you to come to my heart when ever it comes.

"Soon Button Mash we will be together," I thought to myself.


End file.
